Cascade
Cascade — first mentioned in _____. Introduction Cascade is a supercharging event when power rises in the air and archangels gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. Description : "confluence of time and certain critical events that led to a surge of power in the Cadre. All of the archangels would grow in strength, some might be touched with madness, but none would remain the same. Neither would the world, for the archangels were part of its very fabric..." Archangel's Shadows, ch. 1, p. 7 During a Cascade, Archangels experience wild and sometimes uncontrollable shifts in power. Some gain control over animals, some over the elements, but Raphael’s abilities are even more astounding. He called forth from centuries-long sleep a mythic force known as the Legion. ~ Guild Hunter Character Guide “It’s said to be a time when the archangels grow so viciously in power that the consequences could shatter the foundations of the world.” — Andromeda8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 : And the archangels were not who they should be, and bodies rotted in the streets and blood rained from the skies as empires burned. — Angel Archives 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 By the end of the last Cascade wars cities and civilizations such as Atlantis had been destroyed along with half the world and civilization had regressed by millennia About Characteristics / Traits * each Cascade has its own rhythm. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * while the Cascade most significantly affects archangels, it can also have an impact on a small percentage of other angels. * The Cascade has no allegiance and it chooses no sides. No one is safe.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 7 Powers Arising from Cascades * Black Rain * Wildfire * Melding (previous Cascade) * Sleepers Waking * Reborn * Vampire Virus * Become Incorporeal List of Those Effected by the Current Cascade and How * Raphael: gained the power of Wildfire; called forth The Legion; wings of white flame increasing speed;Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Illium: his powers are growing in alarming ways too quickly and this could destroy him—it is causing him to grow apart from his friends. * Cadre of Ten: Cascade is creating chaos in the power structure of the Cadre. As of Archangel's Enigma, there are now 11 Archangels—there has never been more than ten. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 * Titus: has gained power over the earth due to the Cascade * Lijuan: has gained the power to make Reborn; and she can yield Black Rain like a weapon * Michaela: mysterious changes that she is hiding * Charisemnon: able to create a Vampire Virus that he unleashed it NYC in the War of Life and Death * Elijah: gained the ability to control cats and birds of prey in the Cascade * Neha: the Cascade gave her the power to create fire and ice and to control ice and perhaps others that are, as of yet, unknown. * Favashi: gained to ability to control winds in the Cascade * Astaad: developed the power to control the sea, and perhaps other bodies of water * Jariel: on the verge of becoming an archangel—found murdered. Known Cascades * Cascade of Terror — when the Legion went to Sleep. * Cascades — that Caliane lived through and in which half the world was destroyed * Cascade of Death — Current Cascade Other Details * Gifts that Archangels received during the Cascade tend to reflect their nature. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda tells Suyin about the Cascade and what has been happening, what it means.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Events, Processes and States of Being